Balance Nights
by Ucha Nekome
Summary: This is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. It's based on Aladdin, with one twist...Hikari Ino's the star!
1. Chapter 1

(Hi! It's me again. Kari I'm doing yours first cause...well just because...I want to thank all who take the time to read this. Arigatou! Oh! By the way if you didn't guess this is an Aladdin parody...Don't say, "Oh no! Another Aladdin parody." It wasn't my first choice ether. I went to Hikari to ask her what Disney movie parody she would like to star in she said a gender switched Aladdin...I said as long as I get to be the genie. I know didn't Kari already do this...it's just I didn't really...=u//u= blush I didn't like Hikari Cinderella thing with me as Cinderella! Zuko and I are NOT that corny!!! Sorry Hikari had to get that off my chest...So I'm doing my own versions only...different...Remember, I'll keep to the story; HOWEVER this is my version. So I'll keep to the character's true personality! So without further ado. Here's Balance Nights.)

Chapter 1: Daimond in the Rough

In the world of the Balances there is a desert that shimmers with the golden Sands of the Hours. This desert is fierce and vast. Wickedly hot by day and frigidly cold by night. Our story begins in this fierce desert known as the Phantom Desert. In this desert a Cat-like Digimon came riding along on top of a black beast Digimon. Their names were Gatomon and Radramon. The Gatomon with a pink bandanna around her mouth rode on top of the Radramon. She sang to pass time as she wandered the desert..."~Oh I come from a land in a far away place the Caravan Digi's roam. Were they cut off your head if they don't like your face, It's barbaric but hey it's home. Where the winds from the blow the sands from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down stop on by, hop a fan and you'll fly to another Balance World night! Balance World nights, like Balance world days more often then not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways! Balance World nights, like Balance World moons! A fool off his guard would fall and fall hard up there on the dunes...~" She finished singing. The Radramon tired out transformed back into his rookie form of Veemon. they had reached their destination...the great palace City of Time. Some one a girl with hair so black it looked like a void in space itself. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost against such dark hair. Her eyes however; were a violet so vivid they appeared to be piercing into your soul. her name was Ruka Tenturanoiske the Balance of Spirit. This was her first time visiting the great City of Time. She came to see what was so great about it, because that's the sort of person she was. Upon seeing her the Gatomon ran up to the newcomer. "It's been along time Ruka!"

Ruka looked down at her smiling. "Well I didn't expect to see you here! How ya doing Gatomon? Where's Ucha?"

"Fine to the first question. As for the second she's in the city. We're earning money for a special gem of power. So we split up to cover more ground. Not everyone is as rich as you." Said Gatomon.

"You got a point." Said Ruka a little smugly.

"Anyway...Welcome to the Great City of Time! City of mystery, and enchantment!" Said Gatomon.

"And the finest merchandise on sale today! Stop on by!" Said Veemon he had already set up the stand.

"He's new..." Said Gatomon, looking rather annoyed at her employee.

"I see..." Said Ruka as Veemon ran up to her showing her a strange contraption that was obviously the work of Ucha and her paint brush it was so outrageous.

"This is a cappuccino an coffee maker! It also makes chili and fries!" Said Veemon.

'Yup definitely a Ucha contraption' Thought Ruka.

"It will not break!" Veemon smashed it against a rock to prove his point and it broke into peaces. "Oh...it broke..."

"VEEMON! DON'T GO SMASHING MERCHANDISE AROUND!" Yelled Gatomon furious.

"Sorry!...Ooh how about this! It's the famous Glass Sea Tupplewear! Listen..." Veemon opened the corner of what appeared to be just a white box. (And it was...) Then made a raspberry to make it appear as though it were an actual tupplewear box."Aha still good!"

"Veemon! Ruka is the Balance of Spirit and is only interested in the exceptionally rare!" Said Gatomon. "She looked at Ruka and said. "Sorry about him he's buying for a raise..."

"I see...Well what do_ you_have for me Gatomon. It better not be something stupid." Said Ruka.

"I think you might be interested in this..."Gatomon pulled out a worn-out copper Asian style bottle. It's only appeal was the bright red and pink colored paint mixed in with the copper. "Don't be fooled by it's common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but inside that counts..."

"I'm leaving..." Said Ruka turning to leave. Gatomon ran in front of her.

"Ruka! This is no ordinary bottle! It once changed the coarse of a young girls life...The young girl who, like this bottle, was more than what she seemed...a diamond in the rough..." Ruka listened intently to Gatomon..."Would you like to hear the tale?"

"Well...I got nothing better to do...Luna!" Her familiar came out. A black fox with nine tails and gold crescent markings. She lay behind Ruka in her large form. Like Kirara, Luna has a small form as well as a large form. Ruka sat on the soft sand with Luna supporting her back. "Tell away kitty-cat."

"It begins on a dark night..." She began. "Were a dark girl waits, with a dark pourpose..."

Stars glittered in the skies of the Phantom Desert as the the girl with evil eyes waited with her companions. All of them road horses. As they waited on the large sand dune their horses whinnied impatiently. "Hush..." She said.

"When is she gonna come already?" Said a girl dressed in black. "I could die of boredom out here."

"Mai! Learn patients!" Said the girl with a commanding voice.

"Hey Mai! Let's play eye-spy to pass the time." Said the girl's other companion. "Eye-spy with my little eye...Something golden-brown!"

"Sand..." Said Mai unenthusiastically.

"Knock it off the two of you...She's coming..." Said the girl. A woman with a flawless face came riding toward them. She was Lera the Dark Balance of Perfection. She stopped in front of them "You are exactly 1 minute and 37 seconds late!"

"A Balance is never late...Especially one so perfect as I" Said Lera.

"No you..." But she was cut off.

"Azula! Do not presume that I am late when your watch is slow." Said Lera.

"What do you mean!" The girl with evil eyes, named Azula, pulled out a golden pocket watch. She asked her companion. "Tai-Lee give me your watch!" She obeyed. Tai-Lee had an excellent sense of time. Azula compared them...Tai-Lee's was behind hers exactly 1 minute and 37 seconds. "Damn! Well...it looks as though your right Lera..."

"As aways..." Said Lera. "I got the item you wanted. I required it perfectly."

"As always..." Said Azula rather annoyed. Lera gave the girl the item she required. It was a shining golden scarab...well half of one. Azula took the scarab half she had which was silver and fit perfectly into the other. She put the two together. At that moment the scarab came to life. Shining brightly it sped northeast leaving a trail of gold and silver dust.

"Hurry!" Azula cried as her horse reared when she tried to turn too fast. "Follow the trail!"

They followed the trail of light and dust to a point in the dessert were a hill of soft sand was layed among a flat area. They stopped in front of the hill and watched a the scarab split into two peaces again, and spun around the dune. As they found their place on both sides of the hill they gave it the appearance as though it had eyes. The sand rose and fell, moving of it's own accord, sculpting itself into a distinct shape...A great Leopard head...

"Finally!" Said Azula. "After all these years of serching! The Cave of Wonders..."

"Never thought it would look like this..." Said Mai sounding as amused as a person who was so often bored as her could sound. "I thought it would be just some round hole in the dirt..."

"You have no imagination Mai." Said Tai-Lee. "It's the Cave of Wonders! Of course it'll be a wonder on the outside as well as the inside!"

"Silence both of you..." Azula approached the cave.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" The cave spoke.

"Yay it talks!" Said Tai-Lee.

"It is Azula the clever and beautiful princess!" Said Azula "And the Lera the Balance of Perfection."

"KNOW THIS! ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE!" Spoke the cave.

"One?" Azula asked. "What one?"

"THE ONE WHO'S WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN" The cave said. "THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!"

"What does it mean..." Said Azula. "Maybe...It means you..." She said to Lera.

"No..." Said Lera.

"Why not?" Asked Azula."...Lera?"

" I may be a Dark Balance...But I'm not a fool...." Said Lera."I AM A DIAMOND IN AND OF ITSELF! WITHOUT BLEMISH OR FLAW! MY WORTH IS OBVIOUS, NOT HIDDEN WITHIN MYSELF!" She said way too dramatically and...(god-forbid)...sparkling like Armstrong..."There for it couldn't possibly be me..."

"Well...if that's the case then I the pinnacle of human perfection wouldn't be able to enter either" Said Azula."...You may leave Lera...the job I paid you for is done."

"Very well." Said Lera. She road back toward the city...

"What will we do now?" asked Tai-Lee.

"First I must find this one..." Said Azula. "This Diamond in the Rough..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow it sure has been a while! Sorry I haven't updated. MAJOR writers block! I mean like, there was no getting passed it, I was stuck. But now thanks to some of the Author Fighters I no longer have to worry about that. So here's the next chapter, nya! =^-^=)

Chapter 2: Hikari the Street Fox

"STOP THIEF!!!" Said General Scales, as he led the former Babylon Rouges Jet, Storm, and Wave on floting hover boards. So was Scales. They were pursuing a girl with short silver hair and ice-blue eyes over roof-tops.

"Sorry can't do that!" She said. "Maybe some other time. We'll have tea, cookies..."

"I'll have your hands as a trophy street fox!" Growled Scales. (He hates foxes...)

"Well that's not very nice!" She said as she looked down at the ally below. "'Auu'...I can't believe I'm doing all this for a loaf of bread." She looked at the large bread loaf in her hands, "Oh well. God bless my broken body!" and jumped over the edge before they got to her. The only thing to support her fall was clothes lines.

"You wont get away so easy!" Yelled Wave from the roof.

"You think that was _easy_?" Asked the girl. She ran, covering herself with a sheet as if it were a robe.

The birds glided down the side of the bulding led by Scales. She saw a couple village girls talking. "Morning!" She said to them.

"Getting in trouble a little early aren't we Hikari." Said the older one disapprovingly.

"Troble? Me? Naw, your only in trouble if you get caught!" Said Hikari. Suddenly a scaled hand grabbed her from behind. It was Scales! He tore off the sheet to reveal her face.

"GOT YA!" Said Scales.

"I'm in trouble!" Said Hikari.

"AND THIS TIME YOU WO..." Said Scales, but he was cut off by a pair of jaws clamped over his head. He flinched and let the girl go.

"Perfect timing Tempest!" Said Hikari to the wolf chimera pup on the general's head. The great raptor shook his head trying to pry the wolf, bat, and dove mix off. But his fangs wouldn't allow it. Finally when Hikari was a safe distance away he released his grip on the Raptor Flying off to join his friend. Who was now being pursued by Jet, Wave, and Storm. Luckily she had wings of her own. Se had trouble flying because one of her wings was broken. Not badly, just enough to make it hard to fly. But what choice did she have. Tempest reached her just in time! He used his huricane sythe attack to throw them off balance. She landed and put her wings away. "Come on Tempest!"

~_Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword! I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything!_~ Sang Hikari as she doged swords, claws, and teeth from Sharpclaws. (Raptor-like dinosars.)~_One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all, and that's no joke! These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_~ She and Tempest dumped barrels of molasses on their pursuers. They screamed "Riffraff!" and "Street fox!" Throwing things and cursing_.~Just a little snack, guys_!~ She sang as more things were thrown at her. She had found a safe place on top a wooden constructon were the boards couldn't get any "AIR". The Sharpclaw shook the poles of wood. singing~**_Rip her open, take it back, guys!_**~ She looked down thinking. Then sang as Tempest grabbed her hands and flew her to the window next door. ~_I can take a hint, gott'a face the face the facts_! _Your my only friend Tempest_!~ A bunch of people were talking they looked at her and sang. ~_Who_? _Oh it's sad Hikari's hit the bottom, she's become a one-girl rise in crime_!~ An old woman chased her around with a broom Singing. ~_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got, em_!~ She just missed with her broom when Hikari sang. ~_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time_!~ She jumped out the window Tempest grabbing her hands and lightening her fall. She turned and there was Jet and his gang. She dodged them only to find Scales and his Sharpclaws. She kept doging them while singing. ~_One jump a head of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom._~ She hid behind Armstrong showing off his mucles, but she moved wrong and they saw her. "There she is!" They said. She ran for it continuing the chase and her song. ~_Next time gotta use a nom de plume._~ "Get her!!!" They said chasing her into a herd of sheep. ~_One jump ahead of the hitmen, one hit ahead of the flock_!~ She got out of the heard before they did and sang ~_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_.~ She ran off as they were struggling to get out. Tempest found a meat merchant's stall, and began to naw on the steaks. "Stop! Thief! Vandal!" Said a man pointing at the chemera. "Tempest!" Said Hikari tearing him away from the meat as women screamed. "Scandal!!!" They had caught up, and she was backed against a wall. ~_let's not be to hasty_!" Then a door opend behind her. Zetsu picked her up and sang. ~_Still I think she's rather tasty_!~ Jumping out of his arms she sang. ~_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along_!~ "Wrong!" Screamed the SharpClaw. As they attacked her creating a screeching mass of dinosars. Jet pointed his finger at a moving jar the size of a 16 year old girl, and a smaller jar the size of a chamera wolf pup. They dashed after her using all the power in their hover boards, meanwhile Hikari dumped the jar and bolted followed by Tempest. They were catching up, so she came up with one more idea. She saw the steps to the the tower were she would borrow umbrellas for those really hot days. They were right behind her as she sang. ~_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats, one hop ahead of the jump_!~ They were catching up Screeming "Vandal!" and "Street fox!" ~_One trick ahead of disaster_! _Their quick but I'm much faster_!~ She reached the top, grabbed the biggest umbrella, and turned to them. Tempest gave them a wolf grin. They stopped at the top giving her a "You wouldn't" look. ~_Here goes_! _Better through my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is JUMP_!~ She leaped through the window opening her umbrella. Those who follow soon realized they had run out of "Air" and fell cursing at her for their broken gear...and bones...as she gentelylanded on the other side of a wall, followed by Temest...

They sat down, bread won, and ready to eat. Hikari split the bread half and half, then took her half and split it into a third for Gigimon. Tempest was still growing, and ate the most so he got a bigger half. Hikari could go a lot longer without food, and so could Gigimon. Still after not eating for three days it was good to finally get something in her stomach. Even if it was only a quarter of a loaf of bread.

Hikari was about to take a bite when she saw two little girls. the older was Kisa, the younger was Nina. Both orphans. They couldn't do all the things Hikari could do. They were picking through the garbage. They saw Hikari and hid behind the garbage can.

Hikari looked at Tempest who already saw what she was looking at. "Oh no!" He said. "No! We worked too hard for this bread, and I have not eaten in three days!"

"Come on Tempest..." She said getting up.

"**Itsutakimasu**!!!" Tempest said, forcefully taking a huge bite out of his half of the bread to make his point.

Hikari brought her half of the bread to the girls spliting Gigimon's part into two smaller halfs. Pocketing the half for Gigimon she gave the rest to the girls. They hesitated. "Go on take it..." She said kindly. Kisa took the smaller piece, leaving the bigger part for Nina.

Tempest looked at them. Teardrops nearly fell from his eyes. "Damn this conscience of mine!" He said, padding over to the girls, loaf of bread still in his mouth. He carried it gently to them. He dropped it at Kisa's feet. She patted the wolf on the head in thanks.

"I know. I know. Cut that out!" He said trying to back away from the girls.

Some kind of commotion was going on in the street outside the allyway. Curious to see what's going on, Hikari walked out to the main road which lead to the palace. There, riding a golden pegasus with blue eyes, was Bella the Balance of Beauty. She had long flowing hair and a flawless face. The spectators gawked at her beauty. However her eyes had a vindictive look about them, as if she were too good for everyone else...and proud of it. Tempest growed at the lovely figure. Hikari met her before. She was as shallow as she looked.

The folkes, looking at her entrance, wispered to eachother. "On her way to the palace I suppose..." Said one. "Another suitor for the prince..." Agreed another. The two girls from before suddenly broke free from the crowd. Stomachs full, they playfully chased eachother into the street, and right in front of Bella...

Her pegasus reared. She remained on the creatures back. But her graceful entrance was disturbed. "OUT OF MY WAY! YOU FILTHY UGLY BRATS!!!" She screeched in a shrill, disarming voice. She raised a hand. In it was a wipe of rose petals and vines. She lashed it at the girls. They flinched. Kisa gaurding Nina with her body. Hikari caught the whip with her arm. Glaring at Bella with icy eyes, she pulled the whip out of the girl's hands. "If I were as rich as you I could afford some manners Bella!" Hikari said as she through the whip back at her. "Picking on little kids that's low even for you!" Tempest said as he joined Hikari.

"Shut up you mutt!!!" The girl said, then she smirked at Hikari in an evil way. A way that somehow made her less pretty. "Hikari Ino! How you have fallen! So_ you _think I need to learn manners!? I'll teach _you_ some manners!" Said Bella as she pushed Hikari and Tempest in the mud shouting. "YOU UGLY HALF-BREED!!!" Then trotted past them.

Hikari sat up covered in mud. "My white fur! It's coverd in mud!" Tempest complained. "This'll take forever to lick off. " Hikari wasn't listening. All around people were laughing at them. "Auu..." She said angerly. "Hey! Look at that Tempest!" Said Hikari in her best stage voice. "It's not everyday you see a pegasus with two rear ends."

She stopped her steed and turned to Hikari. A look of rage on her face took all the beauty. Those who laughed stopped at seeing it. "YOU are a worthless street fox!" She said as she turned. She continued to ride on in through the palace gates. She then spoke as if she were reassuring herself with comforting thoughts. "You'll die a street fox, and only your fleas and that flea-bitten mongral will morn you!" Hikari ran after her only to have the palace gates shut in her face.

"I'm NOT worthless! And we don't have fleas!" Said Hikari. She itch her head to find little black bugs dead in her fingernails. "...Or do we..."

"Bitch..." Said Tempest under his breath. "I'd eat her but she'd probably taste bad."

"Auu...Tempest...Let's go home" She said. Walking away from the towering wall feeling sick...

It was getting dark, she was tired and so it was a slow walk. She sang to pass time and to cheer herself up. ~_Riffraff, street fox, how come life sucks. If only they'd look closer would they see a poor girl_?_ No surree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me_...~ They made it back to the house...if you could call it that.

It was a run down old building with holes in the walls and roof. The biggest hole was covered by a curtain. Hikari took out the peice of bread for Gigimon, who was already asleep in the corner. She left it for him to eat in the morning, then went to the large hole in the wall and drew back the curtain. The view was wonderfull. You could see the whole palace from there. "Tempest..." She said. "One day things are gonna change. I'll get my title back. We'll be rich, live in the palace, and never have anymore problems...Tempest?" When he didn't answer she looked at him. He was fast asleep. "Good night...My tamodachi..." She said as she to laid down for a good nights sleep.


End file.
